Blood Bonds
by enemiesuandi
Summary: Taking place a year after the Buu saga, a space pod crash lands on Earth. When the Z warriors gather to inspect the unannounced visitor they find her in the embrace of The Saiyan Prince. All seems well but with the return of familiar blood comes what was once thought to be dead memories. But what happens when the travels of the new arrival have drawn unwelcome attention to Earth?


**Kaleigha, **

**I apologize for never trying harder to get in contact with you sooner. You must know to some extent that for many years it was for your safety I did not contact you. The coordinates to your now home planet have been engrained into my memory thanks to mother. I have left our link open for years unless I needed to shield you from pain or mishappenings. You have made no attempt to contact me either. I dream of you oftenly though. Maybe it is in our dreams that I have formed this mental image of you but I somehow feel as if I know you already. I hope you hold no grudge against me. But after all these years I reach out to you now in hopes you will answer this call. I need your help Kaleigha. I have a family and friends that need our help. In return whatever answers you need I will provide. I am not proud it has taken me this long to work up the courage to contact you. I must warn you, if you come with ill intent you will meet your inevitable doom. I hope the bond I have felt pulsing alive between us is enough to let you hear these words with truth and pride as the only living remnants of the Royal House. If I remember correctly I did give you these coordinates many years ago when I first found a home in this planet. I want nothing more than your safety and this I can ensure with your help. I have made my home amongst the only Saiyans I have managed to gather here. I hope to hear from you soon. My link is always open sister. **

** Prince Vegeta**

I wake in the middle of space. My pod has alleviated the sleeping gas and I am now taking in deep breaths of oxygen. The coordinates received from my brother have taken me into the gravitational pull of a planet I am informed is called earth. From space I can see the planet is covered in water vast and wide. Very unlike our home planet that was full of dessert and very few large lakes. There is desert on the planet but mostly jungle. The green of the mass forests and plains are visible to me now as I enter Earth's atmosphere at alarming speeds. At first I fear my pod may sink down into many of the vast bodies of water. Not that it would be a huge problem, as long as the pressure was enough for me to open my pod. While I could easily destroy it to escape, I did not know the true welcome I would receive here. My brother wasn't known for his popularity and people like my brother, well, they never change.

Luckily my pod blasted its way into barren land. As it crashed creating a deep crater into the ground I gathered my senses. I had known my brother had been alive since I heard of our home planets untimely end. The searing pain that should have occurred had he died did not engulf me, not yet anyways. At age 10 I knew whatever trouble my brother had managed to get himself into was something I had no hope of rescuing him from. Through our link I could feel it as almost every other day he was sent closer and closer to the edge of death. Sometimes from fighting, sometimes from starvation. The pain I felt through him was enough to put me through the ranks and it was only a third of the true pain he was truly enduring. Towards the end of our 24th year though, something changed. He was taking longer and longer to come back from the pain and abuse he endured. This made no sense. I could feel in my mind how much stronger he was becoming. I always assumed it was his mind slowly beginning to give up. I didn't look down on him for it, and never will. Had I been in his place, enduring all the agony and beatings, I know I would have given in long ago.

Not to say that I was weak because that was far from the case. But I was alone and had been for three years fending for myself on a god forsaken planet. At only ten years old I knew how to survive, after all I was the Princess of all Saiyans. But I had lost a small amount of my sanity and sense of self in that time frame. Eventually the planets native life forms found me and took me in. They were a primitive race and though I did miss intellectual conversation I felt at home amongst the pack like creatures. Small tribes of them scattered over the vast plush lands of the planet I began calling Semante, or the surrogate. And in a way it was fitting. It didn't take too much observation to learn their ways. Like any basic pack creature there were rules set by the stronger, the smarter, and the protective members of each tribe. There was an Alpha, a Beta, and then all the others.

When the creatures found me I was still young and apparently smelled of my youth. The beta found me and brought the Alpha to decide my fate. I tried to remain calm, fear was a weakness no matter where in the universe you were. The Alpha sniffed me and pushed me around getting a good look at me everywhere. Just as he was about to pass judgment his oldest brood came trotting up to me. Couldn't be more than a year or two younger than me. The youngling merely sniffed and jumped onto me. She wrestled with me and pulled at my long black hair. I couldn't help but smile and purr at the silly child. As soon as I started purring the Alpha relaxed, no longer tense for fear of its youths well being. The child stopped and imitated my purr in its own chest.

From there I was accepted into the pack, where I learned their unevolved language and customs. When I turned 15 I went into my first heat. Though primitive the creatures were a lot like a less evolved Saiyan. When there brood went into their first heat a battle was held to rank each child. The three that came out on top were sought out by the alpha and betas offspring for mating. But the bloodline was not as important here. I was stronger then they by quite a bit. Other creatures my age were approving of my superiority. When I fought I came out on top. The Alpha had a daughter my age, the cub that had become my friend, but no sons and the Beta's son was interested in only the Alpha female. I was offered the ranking of Alpha of my own pack but declined saying I was much better off as a Beta, nearly the same standing I would have had if Planet Vegeta still existed. 2nd in command to my brother the prince.

When the female Alpha was anointed our pack split off separating the young and the old and went our own ways. Though I had chosen to be Beta the Alpha female and I had forged a strong bond since we met and she welcomed me into her heart at so young. She had no problem admitting my superior strength and tactical knowledge and left me in charge of preparing our battles with other tribes and even hunting formations as I was the best hunter in the lot. With my help our pack took down animals five to eight times our size. Because of our ability to provide our pack flourished full of younglings in its first year of existence nearly all members had taken mates. All except for me that is. Still we thrived for many years.

It was when I hit my thirties that I started realizing the others in my pack were reaching the end of their peeks while I was simply starting my prime. I was 38 when my Alpha and best lifelong friend finally passed, her mate soon to follow. Their children who were like my niece and nephew asked if I would take their mothers place as leader. I declined and told them it was time I moved on from the planet. I had long since found my pod from which I traveled here in. I waved my goodbyes as I took off into the dark of space not sure where to go. That was when I heard it. The voice message from Vegeta nearly three years ago. The first physical proof I had of my brother's existence outside of my dreams. I cried. It had been so long since I heard the Saiyan language I had nearly forgotten it. But as he spoke every word's meaning flowed back into my overwhelmed brain. I immediately punched the coordinates he provided into my pod and took off in search of him. And now here I was. One year of space travel later.

As I stepped out of the pod I felt him. He was fast approaching from the east. And I do mean fast. I waited there but a few seconds before someone approached me. The man was of shorter stature and had narrow hips. Well defined muscles in his arms that were crossed over a pronounced chest. A smirk upon his tan face on top of which sat high spiked locks of a deep brown. I saw his auburn tail behind him twitching nervously yet swinging back and forth with glee. I could sense the man's caution but I knew it was him. He looked so much like my father it was un mistakable. It was my twin brother, Vegeta.

I smirked matching his identically. "It has been far too long, brother" I stated in Saiyan tongue. The tension vanished from him immediately. Though I could see him struggle with his pride unsure of how to greet me. So I decided to spare him the thoughts. I rushed over to him so fast he barley had enough time to open his arms as I attached myself to him. My head resting on his strong chest as he wrapped his muscular arms around me. Though I had never known true fear, I had also never felt safer.


End file.
